the_symbiotesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Venom Symbiote
History When Eddie Brock was debonded from the Venom symbiote, traces of it were left in Brock's body. Later, suffering from cancer, Brock started working as a volunteer in the F.E.A.S.T. Center. Martin Li, the alter-ego of Mr. Negative, and founder of F.E.A.S.T., used his powers to cure Eddie's cancer. But Mister Negative's particles fused to human antibodies and the rest of the symbiote, creating a hybrid new symbiote which manifested when Eddie was near Venom. This new symbiote has powerful healing powers and other powers that differ from the first symbiote. This symbiote can also be used to heal viruses and other impurities within a human body. This symbiote was destroyed when it was used as a cure for the Spider-Virus. Without this, Eddie Brock has no super-human powers. Unlike other symbiotes, this symbiote is completely mindless and Eddie Brock is in full control of his actions. The suit was destroyed at the end of the Spider-Island event, when Brock sacrificed the suit to create a cure for the Spider-Island spider-disease, which gave people spider-powers, and then mutates them into spiders. Only time will tell if this is the end of Anti-Venom. Powers Powers The Symbiote can mimic any type of clothing whatsoever, as well as blending Anti-Venom in his surroundings, rendering him invisible. The Symbiote has augmented all of its host's physical abilities to superhuman levels equal to, and in some cases greater than, Spider-Man's. *'Superhuman Strength': Before the symbiote was created Brock had conditioned himself to lift (press) 700 lb. Once it was created, the symbiote added Spider-Man’s and Venom's superhuman strength to Brock’s vast human strength, making him more powerful than Spider-Man and Venom. Brock with the symbiote can lift over 70 tons, however this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his variable muscle mass. *'Superhuman Durability': Anti-Venom's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. When distributed at a typical thickness over Brock's body, the Symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arm weapons firing conventional ammunition. The Symbiote is however particularly vulnerable to Osborn's Cure, and it has developed an immunity to Fire and Sonic. *'Superhuman Stamina': Anti-Venom is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is also capable of healing injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. This is even more advanced for Anti-Venom, allowing him to heal from a shotgun wound to the head. *'Genetic Memory': The symbiote possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. *'Offspring Detection': The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. *'Wall-Crawling': The symbiote also capable of Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. *'Webbing Generation': Anti-Venom can shoot strands of the alien’s substance. The symbiote’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding". The one limitation to this ability was used to Spider-Man's advantage during their second bout; Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Anti-Venom generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, Brock can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. *'Constituent-Matter Generation': Anti-Venom can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent white matter or tentacles, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Anti-Venom can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. *'ESP (Spider-Sense)': Anti-Venom also possesses an extra sensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the symbiote can detect danger from every direction and conduct giving Brock in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Brock’s reflexes are faster than Spider-Man’s, because they are enhanced by the symbiote for instance Anti-Venom can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense': Due to the fact Spider-Man was a host of the Venom symbiote, and as a result his offspring is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, Anti-Venom is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making Anti-Venom a deadly foe. *'Camouflage Capabilities': The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Brock's preferred form of clothing was a white shirt, jacket and pants. *Stretching and deforming: Anti-Venom can stretch and deform his body. Anti-Venom can also increase his size. *'External Symbiote Rejection': Upon being assaulted by Mac Gargan, the Venom symbiote attempts to leave Gargan to bond with Brock again. However Brock's skin is caustic to his former symbiote, which means the white symbiote has the ability to reject the Venom symbiote and presumably all of its children as well. However, it was later revealed that, if Eddie releases to many anti-bodies while curing people, it is possible for this power to be weakened and another symbiote can bond with him, as the Venom symbiote did for a while. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Anti-Venom can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. For example, he enlarged his fist and slammed it into Mac Gargan creating more of an impact. Anti-Venom also can morph his hands into blades similar to his nephew Carnage and he can create a shield. *'Impurity Sense': Anti-Venom can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases. *'Internal Bodily Cleansing': After sensing the impurity, Anti-Venom can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body. He uses this ability to almost completely destroy his old symbiote and to cure a young girl from her heroin addiction. This power can also be used to depower some superhumans, almost ridding Spider-Man of the radiation in his blood when attempting to destroy remnants of the symbiote, and nearly cleanses Radioactive Man of his powers in a similar fashion. It is unclear if Eddie can fully cure Peter of his radioactive blood now, or if that since the process was interrupted, it is not possible for it to happen again. *'Spider-Power Negation': After failing to cleanse Spider-Man of his symbiote remnants and radiation in his blood, whenever Anti-Venom is too close to Peter his powers are effectively canceled until Eddie becomes distant enough from him. Alternatively, when Anti-Venom ensnares Spider-Man by binding with the bits of the suit that is fired off as webbing, it also negates Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man breaks free from it. *'Fire immunity': In contrast to the other symbiotes, Anti-Venom is immune to fire and extreme heat. Examples of this includes withstanding the full force of one of the Punisher's flamethrowers and a superhot radioactive blast from Radioactive Man meant to immobilize Venom if he became out of control. *'Sonic immunity': Besides immunity to fire and heat, Anti-Venom also shows strong resistance against sonic-based attacks. For example, he was capable of withstanding Songbird's sonic-blast with little discomfort. Abilities The symbiote can "cure" a person from radioactivity and drugs. Strength level Brock as Anti-Venom is capable of lifting 70 tons in his regular size, but this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. Weaknesses The Symbiote is extremely sensitive to Osborn's Cure and Mr Negative's powers. The cure destroys the symbiote for a while, and Mr Negative's powers halt the healing powers until his energy is no longer in contact with the symbiote. Trivia *In the final issue of Venom Vol 2 Cullen Bunn wrote a farewell. In the farewell, Bunn revealed storylines that they were going to do a storyline that featured the creation of a new Anti-Venom. It is unknown if this storyline will ever come into effect, as Venom was cancelled.